


Bebés

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: A Minseok le encanta pegar la oreja en el estómago de Luhan.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069
Kudos: 2





	1. Precioso

A Minseok le encanta pegar la oreja en el estómago de Luhan, que comienza a redondearse, le gusta sentirlo calentito y que vibre por su risa, le gusta mandarle a callar porque no puede concentrarse si el pequeño va a dar una patada. Cómo exactamente va a dar una patada, le pregunta Luhan, si apenas está formándose, pero Minseok le hace un puchero y le roba un casto beso, ugh, Luhan le permite sobarle la barriga hasta que se cansa, y se queda en un duermevela, cansado porque esto de compartir energía con otro ser es horrible.  
  
También le encanta encontrarse a Luhan mirándose la barriga de lado, que le sonría con timidez a través del espejo como si le diera vergüenza encontrárselo así. Le gusta verle redondito y que se bañe con él, sentado sobre sus piernas y que recueste la cabeza en su hombro, los mechones de pelo pegados a la frente y le bese el cuello, y que el agua esté tibia y su mano en su barriga. Le encanta que cuanto más pase el tiempo, más anchas sean las ropas de Luhan porque eso significa que va todo bien, que su pequeño pronto dará pataditas y el humor de su chico empeorará y dejará de tirarle cojines para tirarle zapatos (Minseok no adora para nada eso, obviamente, y ojalá no se enfadara por tonterías como que Minseok le riñera por dejar desordenados los calcetines, pero a Luhan le brillan los ojos y se ve precioso, más precioso que nunca con su hijo en su interior).


	2. Bebé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuanto más pasan los meses, más se irrita Luhan.

Cuanto más pasan los meses, más se irrita Luhan y Minseok le sigue viendo precioso, pero menos mal que ya falta poco porque es insoportable, dormir en el sofá todas las noches. En realidad sospecha que Luhan no es que esté enfadado, es que quiere toda la cama para él y su pequeño y Minseok se marcharía muy felizmente si se lo pidiera, pero no, no se lo pide sino que le chilla por alguna tontería, como que ¡NO VOY A PONERLE LUO A MI NIÑO! ¡Y TAMPOCO HANSEOK! ¡ES ESTÚPIDO! ARGH, ¿¡POR QUÉ PONES TUS ZAPATOS EN MI LADO!? ¿QUIERES QUE ME CAIGA?  
  
Por supuesto también tiene sus lados buenos, como que se echa a llorar con más facilidad (y cuando lo hace se acurruca en Minseok y puede sentir la barriga justo al lado de la suya y Minseok se muere de felicidad, en serio, sobre todo cuando Luhan le coloca la mano sobre el estómago y lo nota, la patadita y ese día Minseok cree que se lee va a quedar la mandíbula desprendida si sigue sonriendo. O los momentos en los que, después de que Luhan le haya chillado y luego casi se haya echado a llorar por haberle gritado, deciden el color de la habitación, verde con mariposas blancas, y le compran ropita y sus amigos les regalan camisetitas y pantaloncitos y juguetitos y todo es tan pequeñito que ninguno de los dos se lo cree, es todo tan irreal, todo tan extraño y emocionante y da miedo, mucho miedo, pero están juntos, los tres y eso es lo que importa.


End file.
